The Chibi Axis and the Allies
by Tsuchiya Reisa
Summary: [Hiatus!] One day, America found England's wand lying by the latter's chair and took it with him. Finding the axis, he turned them into children without meaning to! "I thought it's just a toy! I didn't know it'll work like that!"
1. Chapter 1

Hi, guys! Welcome to my very first Hetalia Fanfiction Story! I will try my best!

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own hetalia for they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **No pairings!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

China woke up early in the morning. Though he doesn't want to, he have to because the allies are having a important meeting. Or would be a important meeting.  
He sighed as he got up from bed and get ready for a morning routine before going on his way to the building where the meeting will commence.

He entered the room with a yawn before greeting the others. "Good morning everyone, aru.." He sit on his designate seat as they return his greeting.

Canada turned to him. "Do you need some coffee, China?" He asked.

"I already had one but thank you for the offer, Canada." China replied. "I'm just really tired and want to just get back to sleep, aru." He yawned again.

Canada nodded to him before looking at the other nations. "I wonder why America wants a meeting this early." He wondered to himself.

China heard him. "Who knows.."

"Yosh! Let's start the meeting!" America exclaimed.

England sighed. "I hope this will be a serious one.." He muttered under his breath.

"We're going to make a plan on how to defeat the axis once and for all!" America continued.

France spoke. "But _Amérique_ , not even one of your schemes have successfully worked on them."

Russia smiled. "That's right. Every one of your plan have failed."

America gaped at the two. "That's so mean of you two! That's why I invited you to help me make a plan!"

England turned his head away. "We know you'll just going to intercept it so it's too troublesome."

"You too Iggy!" America cried.

"Don't call me that!" England complained.

"But it suits you!"

"No it doesn't you wanker!"

"And here they go again..." China plopped his head down on the table, groaning.

Canada sweat drop at the scene before him.

"Seriously, you two. If you're going to have _amour querelle_ , do it somewhere else." France complained.

England glared at the blonde french. "What did you say, you frog!?"

France returned his glare. "I am not a frog, you Iggy."

"Don't call me that!"

America looked at the two, amused. "Hahaha, you two are so annoying, unlike me! The hero!" He boasted.

" _Je ne suis pas ennuyeux_!"

"Speak for yourself, you git!"

China groaned again. "Ugh. They're so childish!"

Canada merely laughed awkwardly.

Russia still has the cute creepy smile on his face.

England cleared his throat. "Oi, America. Do you even have a plan on how to defeat the axis?"

"Huh?" America looked at the British. "Nope! That's why I'm going to ask you if you have any idea!" He grinned.

England groaned. "Someone get me out of here..."

"I can get you out if you become one with mother Russia, da~" Russia offered with a smile.

England shuddered. "No thank you. I'm good." Not!

Canada fidgeted in his seat. "..If this keeps up, I don't think we'll get anything done." He looks down at his polar bear.

China sighed. "Tell me about it, aru."

* * *

Few painful hours later, the meeting was finally finished. China sighed in relief at this but now he's hungry so he went out to get something to eat with Canada. Russia also joined them with the excuse that he doesn't want to left out with the three idiots. China and Canada sweat drop at this but let Russia joined them.

"Hmm.. I wonder what _délicatesse_ should I eat today." France wondered to himself out loud as he wait for America and England by the door.

"I don't want to know." England grumbled as he reached the blonde french.

France huffed at him. "No one is asking for your opinion anyway."

England's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Then don't wonder out loud!"

"Oh~. I can see those eyebrows wiggling. Are you sure they're not alive?"

"Why you-"

"Oi, _Amérique_. What are you doing?" France asked.

"Don't you suddenly ignore me, you frog!" England yelled.

America looked at his two friends. "Ah. I'm just looking for some of my stuffs. You two go on ahead, I'll catch up."

England looked at the American with confused eyes. "You sure?"

"Yeah, yeah."

France sighed. "Alright. Just don't take long." He then walked out of the room, followed by England.

America furrowed his eyebrows, frowning. "Where is it.. I'm pretty sure it was around here somewhere.." He muttered.

He then looked under the table.

"Aha!"

He finally found it. It was beside the British's chair.

"Finally!" America sighed in relief, getting up. He stopped when he saw something in the British's chair.

On it was a wand.

"What the-" America took the wand, looking at it on all angles. "Is this England's?" He laughed. "Seriously. What is he doing with this toy?"

He looked at the other chairs, wondering if there are other things that is left out by the other nations. He saw none, other than the papers.

He shrugged. "England might look for this. I'll just hand it to him later."

He didn't know he will forgot to give it back to the owner few hours after.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

These days, I found myself watching the Hetalia again O w O; I just love the anime!

.

I've also watch their seiyus' shows or events again. Though I want more of it! It's just not enough!

.

And so, I found myself looking for fanfics haha. Though, I'm not into the romance ones. I like them being all friendly on each other, except Germany and Italy. I love them and their interactions to each other. I also want to know more about America and England's history. As well as China and Japan's.

Though, I feel myself crying at times when I read about the time where Japan slashed China's back and left. Poor China.. He just wants his little brother back...

And that's why I find myself making this fanfic...!

Though, you might find the characters' OOC.. I think. This is the first time I'll be making hetalia fanfic after all.

* * *

 _Amérique_ ; America.

 _amour querelle_ ; love querrel. _  
_

 _Je ne suis pas ennuyeux_ ; I am not annoying. _  
_

 _délicatesse_ ; delicacy. _  
_

 _I'm sorry if I got it wrong._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own hetalia for they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Warning:** OOC characters _(I think...)_.

 **Author's Note:** _I like fluffy stuffs... They're fluffy.. Like a soft fluffy pillow..._

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

The day has come for them to attack the axis and they shall beg for mercy!

Was what running in America's mind. He was laughing almost maniacally as he imagine their enemy's defeated looks, getting weird looks from his allies.

"What is wrong with him now?" Asked France.

"Hell if I know." Grumbled England.

Russia was smiling creepily again. "Probably something not good."

France raised an eyebrow. "Why are you smiling?" He asked the Russian.

"Nothing~." Russia replied, the smile still on his smile.

China shuddered. He could feel something evil around Russia. "Are you even sure your plan will work, America?" He looked at the American.

"Hahaha!" Laughed America. "Of course it will!" He said reassuringly.

England sighed. "I'm sure something will go wrong with this plan of yours." He crossed his arms. "If something bad happens, I'm blaming you."

"That's really mean, Iggy!"

"Don't call me that!"

"Come now.. Don't start fighting with each other. Big brother will be sad, you know?"

"I ain't calling you that, you perverted frog!"

"What's with those...?"

Canada sighed as he looks down at his polar bear. "They're starting again.."

Kumajirou looked up at the light blonde Canadian. "Who are you?"

Canada sighed. "I'm Canada."

* * *

"Run faster, Italy!"

Italy panted loudly. "I'm trying, Doitsu!"

Japan was running a little ahead of the Italian, panting a bit also. "How many laps are we going to run?"

"Come on, you two! Just two more laps!" Germany announced to them, as if he heard what Japan asked.

"Veeee!? But I'm really tired, Doitsu!" Italy complained.

"Don't be like that, Italy! Run faster!"

Japan sighed, panting more. "I admit. This is a bit too much."

They're having their morning training routine from yours _(Germany*Cough)_ truly. They didn't even get to cook breakfast when Germany waked them up for morning exercise.

"I'm hungry!" Italy cried out.

"One more lap, Italy!" Germany shouted.

"Veeeee!~~~" Italy cried out again.

Japan looked at Italy a bit. "Maybe I can do it.." He murmured, slowing down till he was running beside the Italian. "Italy-kun." He called out.

Said Italian looked at the Asian. "Vee? What is it, Nihon?"

"Germany-san seems to be cheering for you." Japan started.

"Hmm? He is?"

Japan nodded. "Maybe..."

"Maybe?.."

Japan smiled. "Maybe he has made a special pasta for you?"

"Pasta!?" Yup, he got Italy's full attention now.

" _Hai*_. Perhaps Germany-san wants you to finish the lap soon so that we can eat the Pasta he have made may-" He was cut off when the Italian started running so fast that he can only see dust now. "-be?" Japan chuckled.

Meanwhile, Germany was gaping when he saw Italy run so fast that his eyes weren't able to follow him.

He grinned proudly. "So he can actually run more fast that I expected." He furrowed his eyebrows. "But what did Japan told him to make him run that fast?"

* * *

"Hehehe, just look at them.." America muttered.

The allies are hiding on some bushes, observing the axis by a window.

"Kukuku~ They won't even know what's coming to them!"

"They would if you don't keep your voice low, you git!"

"Shh! They will hear us, aru!" China scolded.

He looked at the window, watching the axis eat breakfast together. Germany seems to be scolding Japan and Italy, though the former wasn't really listening while the latter just keeps on smiling.

" _Riben...*_ " China murmured, looking at the black haired Asian longingly.

Russia looked at the Chinese when he heard him murmur a name. "..."

Canada also looked at china with a sad smile.

The three flinched a bit when they heard the American spoke again, loudly.

"Yosh! We'll attack them once they got out of the house again!"

"Keep you bloody voice down!" England scolded, glaring the the blonde American.

"Don't get us caught, Amérique~."

"Hush, you two!"

China sighed once again. 'Thank god they're too busy to take notice.' He thought as he looked back at the axis. His eyes widen before looking back at the allies. "Hide!"

They were able to hide themselves in the bushes just as Japan looked at the window that was towards where the Allies were hiding. They waited with bated breaths as the black haired Asian looked directly at the bushes they were hidden, sighing softly in relief once Japan turned back to eating breakfast.

"T-that a close one, _mes chers._.*"

* * *

"Ve? What's wrong, Nihon?" Italy asked when he saw his Asian friend looked at the window, staring at the bushes.

Japan blinked before looking at the Italian. "It's nothing, Italy-kun..," He looked at the Germany with knowing looks.

Germany was looking at the Asian when Italy asked him and saw Japan gave a sign.

 _The Allies are here._

He didn't looked at the window but nodded slightly at the black haired Asian.

Italy tilted his head when he saw his friends looking at each other, as if having a silent conversation.

Japan saw Italy looking at them with a confused look. He smiled at him. "Is the pasta good, Italy-kun?"

Italy blinked twice before smiling brightly. "Ve! It's delicious!" He looked at the German. "Your cooking is really the best, Doitsu!"

Germany blushed at the compliment. "..Thank you, Italy."

Japan let out a small chuckle at this, smiling a bit. He looked back at Germany. " _何をするつもりです、ドイツさん?*_ " He asked, smile still on his face.

Germany smirked at the Asian. " _Geh mit dem spiel_.*"

Japan chuckled again, his eyes gaining a playful glint.

Italy remained oblivious as he eats his pasta. 'This is really delicious... _Forse dovrei invitare mio fratello maggiore la prossima volta_?*'

Germany sighed. "Though, I wonder what are they going to try this time.."

Japan shrugged. "Who knows.."

He let his mind wonder around.

"Ne, ne. Doitsu!"

The German looked at the Italian. "What is it, Italy?"

"The next time you make pasta. Can I invite my brother Romano?" Italy asked.

Germany groaned. "Fine.. Though I'm hoping he stops calling me _k_ _artoffel bastard_.*"

Japan sweat drop.

"Yay! _Grazie*_ , Doitsu!" Italy cheered.

Japan sighed, smiling a bit. He looked at the sky by the window, his smile now gone. ".. Brother,huh..?" He murmured.

* * *

 **To be continued.**

* * *

Hai(Japanese; はい) Yes.

Riben(Chinese; Rìběn) Japan.

mes chers(French; ) my dears.

何をするつもりです、ドイツさん?(Japanese; ) What are you going to do, Germany-san?(Or Mr. Germany).

Geh mit dem spiel(German; ) Go with the play.

Forse dovrei invitare mio fratello maggiore la prossima volta?(Italian; ) Maybe I should invite my big brother next time?

kartoffel bastard(German; ) potato bastard.

Grazie(Italian; ) Thank you.

 _..I should change the rating to T..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own hetalia for they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Warning:** OOC characters _(I think...)_.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

"Aha! This is the end for you, Axis!" America shouted.

The Axis trio blinked at them. They just got out of the house they were in to continue training when the blonde American jumped out of the bush right in front of them.

"E-Eh? W-What do you mean 'this is the end'?" Stuttered Italy.

Germany facepalmed. "Not him again..."

Japan merely sighed. He was getting tired of this. "Is there something you need, America-san?" He asked politely.

Said American blinked owlishly at them before pointing, rather dramatically, at them. "Yes and it's for you to surrender or feel my wrath!"

"Huh?"

"Ve?~"

Japan closed his eyes with a sigh. "We'll politely decline. Now if you'll excuse us, we still have some training to do." He nodded at his two companions.

Germany also sighed. "Japan hat Recht*. We still have some training to do." He took hold of the confused Italian. "Come, Italy."

"E-eh?" Italy complained a little but followed the German nonetheless.

Japan watched them for awhile before looking back at the blonde American that is gaping at them. "Please, close your mouth."

American did before he shook his head wildly before pointing at the Japanese nation. "Surrender, Japan!"

Japan frowned. He was getting more and more annoyed. "Firstly, it's rude to point so please stop that. And second," He pulled out his katana. "I politely decline."

America suddenly grinned with mischief. "China! I choose you!"

China jumped out of the bush he was hiding in and dropped beside America with a wok and a ladle. He gripped the two items tightly, going into a position, as he looks straight at Japan's brown eyes.

Meanwhile, Japan was startled when he saw the Chinese man jumped out from one of the bushes behind the American. His eyes widen a bit when he saw that it was China for few seconds before going back to his emotionless facade. He almost forgot.. China is one of the Allies.

* * *

From one of the bushes, Canada was getting worried and anxious. "Is China going to be okay?"

Russia looked at him from the corner of his eyes before sighing softly. "Америка* should have chosen someone else than Китай*."

England was fuming. "That bloody wanker! Can't he read the atmosphere at all!?"

France sighed loudly, shaking his head as he mutter to himself. "Amérique is either tête d'air* or just plain inconscient* to this kind of things.."

"I'm going to kill him!"

Canada sweat drop. "But.. America is your ally, England.."

"I will curse him!"

Russia was now sporting a creepy smile on his face.

"Should big brother France give you all a étreinte*?"

Canada turned his head sharply at the french man with a blank look. "You aren't helping at all.."

Kumajirou only looked around, confused.

* * *

China and Japan got into a stare competition, not moving from where they're standing. It's as if they're communicating in a language that only the two of them knows and understands.

America blinked at them, confused as to why they're not moving.

After few centuries, though it was only few minutes, Japan closed his eyes and sighed loudly, enough for the allies to hear him, standing straight and sheathed back his katana.

"E-eh?" America stuttered out, looking between China and Japan.

China didn't move from his position, though the serious look in his face has disappeared.

They watch in silent surprise as the black haired Asian turned his back on them and started to walk away from them.

"O-oi!" America yelled out.

Japan stopped walking.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to surrender?" Questioned the blonde American.

Japan looked at them by his shoulder with a frown on his face. "I already said that we will politely decline." He turned away again. "I don't have the time to mess around with you. We still have some training to do so please excuse us." And with that he walked away, leaving the allies gaping at him.

"What in the world just happened!?" America shouted.

China covered his ears with his hands. Damn, America sure has a loud voice.

"Japan walked away. That's what happened."

America and China looked behind them to see the other allies going out of the bush with different expressions. Canada was sporting a worried expression, Russia.. Well he is still smiling while England has a irritated look on his face.

"And why would he walk away just like that, aru?" China asked.

America snickered. "Maybe he's afraid of me?"

 _ **BONK!**_

"Ouch!" Cried America, holding a part of his head where it hurts. "Why did you suddenly do that, Iggy!?"

"Don't call me that!" England retorted. He sighed. "It's obvious that the Axis have something important to do than battling with us." He shook his head. "Can't you read the atmosphere at all?"

France shrugged. "That's just how Amérique is~."

China looked at the allies, confused. "And what is this 'important' thing that they need to do, aru?"

At his, England was the one to shrugged this time. "Who knows."

America punched the air. "Yosh! We have a new mission! Let's find out what the Axis is about to do!"

"But didn't Germany and Japan stated earlier that they'll be training..?" Canada muttered.

It was left unheard.

"Alright! Let's go allies!"

"I have a bad feeling about this.." England sighed.

France nodded. "Same here..."

Russia tilted his head. "Shouldn't we just leave them alone? They did said it was important."

Canada nod. "Russia is right. Maybe we should just leave them alone, Amer-EH?"

America was gone.

"..Why that BLOODY WANKER!"

China sighed. "We should go and look for him before he done something he or _WE_ might regret later."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Stretch out more, Italy." Germany instructed.

"Va bene!*" Italy shouted.

Japan watch them as he do on his own training. 'It seems Germany-san and Italy-kun have become rather close than before.' He smiled at his thoughts.

"Japan."

Said nation looked up. He blinked. "What is it, Germany-san?"

"I need to get some stuffs later. Can you help me out?" Asked Germany.

Japan smiled a bit. "Okay."

Germany returned the gesture. "Thank you." He then walked back to the Italian.

The Asian watch the German. It seems that the blonde is changing, even it's bit by bit. He wonders if the Italian has something to do with it.

* * *

"Look! There they are!" America informed.

"We know, idiot! Stop shouting!"

"You know, you are shouting too, England." France argued.

"Shut it, frog!"

"Let's not start fighting with each other." Canada stated.

China nod. "We found them. So, not what, aru?"

America grinned mischievously. "We watch them of course!"

England raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the same as stalking?"

"Hush, Iggy!"

"My name.. Is England! Not Iggy!"

Canada and China sighed once again.

Russia was muttering to himself. It almost sounds like "Kolkolkolkol..."

...

The Allies watch the Axis train together, helping each other, more so with the Italian. It seems that Germany and Japan take turns in training Italy. China watch them with a pout, he was getting jealous. Italy seems to affectionate when touching Japan, he's more affectionate with Germany but China doesn't know that, and the latter seems to not mind at all.

"Rìběn wasn't like that before. Why is it that he's letting him hug him like that but not me..?" China ranted.

Canada sweat drop as he listen to China's rants.

It seems someone has a brother complex.

"They sure are close with each other, da~." Russia, not so helpfully, informed.

China fumed more.

Canada sweat drop once again. 'What am I supposed to do at this kind of circumstances?'

America was being rather quiet. It was so out of character that it got England and France worried.

"What exactly are you thinking now, dear Amérique?" France asked.

America got into a thinking pose. Humming a bit. "I seem to be forgetting something but I can't really remember."

England got irritated at this. "What the? You got us worried for nothing, America."

"Ah! Now I remember!"

England's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "He isn't listening..."

France sighed.

"What is this you remembered, America?" Canada asked.

"It was Iggy's toy wand!"

England gaped at the blonde American. "My what! Why do you have it!? And it's not a toy!"

America took out the wand out of nowhere and showed it to the allies. "Ta-da! See?"

"Oi! That isn't a toy! Give it back, you bloody wanker!"

"Na-uh! I want to try it! Let me play with it!" America argue.

"No! Give it back right now!"

America laughed. "You use this to cast magic right?~ How does that work?" He waved the wand around.

England begin to panic. "Stop that, idiot! It's dangerous!" He tried to get the wand back but America jumped away with a laugh. "This isn't funny!"

The blonde American continued to waved the wand around, laughing and jumping. Eventually it got him to where the Axis were.

The Axis looked at him with a confused look. Though Japan's turned into a irritated one.

America grinned playfully and waved the wand around again. He decided to do a little prank on the axis. He pointed the wand at the axis. And with a loud voice, he shouted. "By the power vested in me! I cast a spell on you!"

He laughed again, thinking he got them by surprise but his laugh turned into a gasp when the wand started glowing in his hand. He looked at it with shock written in his face. "W-what the!"

"Idiot!" A voice shouted behind him. It was England with the other allies following him. "Turn the wand away! Quick!"

America turned his head towards them. "Eh?"

A light suddenly shot out from the wand and straight into the axis. And white smoke suddenly surrounded them with a light boom.

China's eyes widen and he started running faster. "Dìdì!*"

The other allies' eyes also widen.

"Oh, no." England muttered.

"O-Oh, crap." America stuttered out.

Canada covered his mouth as a gasp escaped his lips.

"Oh mon Dieu!*" France slapped a hand on his forehead.

Russia frowned. "This isn't good."

Few minutes later, they started hearing coughing from the smoke.

Canada started sweating. "Is it just me or is the coughing sounds like it came from a.. Child."

The smoke slowly disappears, letting them see the Axis.. Or supposed to be the Axis.

They gasp when they saw them.

Three pairs of innocent eyes look at them in confusion.

"Oh, god.." England groaned, massaging his head. He can feel a headache coming.

For in front of them are the Axis...

Turned into kids.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

Japan hat Recht (German) Japan is right.

Америка (Russian) America.

Китай (Russian) China,

tête d'air (French) Air head.

inconscient (French) Oblivious.

étreinte (French) Hug.

Va bene! (Italian) Okay!

Dìdì! (Chinese) Younger brother!

Oh mon Dieu! (French) Oh my god!

* * *

 _Am not really sure If I got them right.. I'm sorry._

* * *

 **Syntax-N**

 _Thank you for your review! And yeah, I changed Canada's now.. Sorry about that xD I got so into Japanese that I followed the suffixes and stuffs. And I'm sorry if you'll hear the "Doitsu" and stuffs. More so when it comes to Italy cause I find it cute when Italy calls to Germany like that owo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own hetalia for they belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

 **Warning:** OOC characters _(I think...)_.

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The Axis trio, now deaged, cough out the small smoke they inhaled while waving their hands, trying to remove the white smoke around them. As the white smoke slowly disappeared, they heard some few familiar voices while the others aren't.

The brunette slowly looked up once the smoke was finally gone and found five.. Wait no, six?, people looking down at them in shock. She? Or was it a he?, since her.. His spot was where the Italian nation was standing earlier, let out a small confused voice before looking around. Upon looking beside him, he saw a familiar blonde and he gasped.

The little blonde was massaging his head when he heard a gasp beside him; making him looked at the voice's direction. His eyes widened when he saw the familiar brunette.

"I-Italy?" The little blonde stuttered out.

Tears gathered in little Italy's eyes. "..Holy roman empire..You're back!" He shouted in happiness as he jumps on HRE.

HRE let out a small smile as he hug him back. "Yeah..." He then frowned. "But how..?"

They were intervene when they heard another cough on the other side of HRE and looked to find a raven child sitting, coughing out the smoke he inhaled.

Once the raven child was able to breathe normal again, he sit up straight; sighing in relief. He felt their stare; making him look at Chibitalia and HRE's direction.

The three children then got into a staring contest for who knows how long.

Actually, it was just few minutes.

The raven child then opened his lips and..

" _..あなたは誰ですか？_ *" The child asked softly, blinking his blank brown eyes at them.

Chibitalia and HRE looked at each other before looking back at the mysterious raven child.

"Ne, ne..Do you know what he just said, _HRE_?*" Chibitalia asked his friend.

HRE shook his head. "I'm not sure..I didn't understand what he just said."

The raven child continued to stare at them.

"Ve~ He actually looks cute! Don't you think so, HRE?" Chibitalia said, cooing at the young Asian.

HRE blushed a little. His friend was right.. The raven child looks cute, even though he's doing nothing but just sit there and stare at them with his head tilt a little to the side. "Y-yeah..."

Was it just them or did they just heard something that sounds like a question mark appeared beside the raven child's head? Whatever it was, it just made them cooed at the young raven even more.

The two then got closer to the silent one.

"Ve!~ My name's Italy!" Chibitalia introduced. "What's your name?"

The raven child once again tilt his head in question before a thought crossed his mind. Maybe she was introducing herself.. He looked up at them. " _私の名前は日本です_.*" He stated softly, bowing a greeting. As much as he can since he was still sitting.

HRE didn't really understand what he said. Though, he did get something from what the raven child said. "I think he said, his name is Japan."

Chibitalia looked back at his friend before looking back at the young raven. " _Giappone*_ , huh?"

"I'm Holy roman empire. Please to meet you." HRE stated formally.

* * *

While this was happening, The Allies were still staring in shock as they watch the, now turned kids, Axis trio conversed with each other.

"What..." France muttered, his eyes wide as he looked at Chibitalia and HRE. "I don't..What..?"

Canada frowned. "This..Is definitely not good..At all."

Kumajirou's nose twitched as he look over the children. "Who are those kids?"

He didn't get his answer.

Russia's smile was completely wiped off as he observe the, now chibi, Axis.

England, meanwhile, was now fuming in anger. "Look..At what you've done, you bloody git!" He shouted as he turned at the American.

American was gaping when he heard the Britain's yell. "Wha!," He turned his wide eyes at the fuming England. "I thought it was just a toy! I didn't know it'll work like that!" He argued. Seeing the Britain's narrowed eyes, he added. "Honest! I didn't really know! I was just.. Trying to surprised them! It was meant to be a prank! A joke!"

England clicked his tongue, crossing his arms in his chest. "Well, it isn't. And look at what happened!"

America scratch his head. "I know! I'm sorry!" He apologized.

France sighed, running his hand in his hair. "Well, what are we going to do now?"

England was about to answer when they heard a thud sound behind them. His eyes widening when he saw it was China, but it wasn't China kneeling by the ground that shock the Britain but the tears that was gathering around the older nation's eyes.

" _Китай!_ *" Russia called out in shock.

China didn't heard him though. His eyes was focus on the young raven child, his baby brother. His sweet innocent brother.

" _日本..._ *" China murmured, though it was loud enough for the others to hear. "K-Kiku-di.." The name was stuttered out this time.

* * *

Chibitalia and HRE looked up at the older ones when they heard them speaking again. Though they were ignored as it seems they were busy arguing.. Yelling at each other for some reason they didn't know. Other than that, it seems that someone was familiar to them.

Young Japan was ignoring them though, in favor of thinking of where he was and what was he doing here. He couldn't remember anything at all. The last thing he know was that he was taking his afternoon nap while his older brother was cooking some food for them to eat later once he wakes up.

His older brother...

Japan frowned.

His brother must be looking for him. God knows how his dear brother acts when he thought something happened to him. And he doesn't want to worry him.

His thoughts were stopped when he heard someone called his nation name. He blinked. Maybe it was just his imagination?

But then he heard it.

"K-Kiku-di..."

Someone is calling him and he knows that voice. It was his dear brother!

Japan looked up and around; finally noticing some people he doesn't know. His eyes stopped wondering when his brown orbs locked with familiar amber ones. He then slowly stand up on his feet, swaying a bit. He was, and still, sleepy. He then start to trudge to the Chinese's direction.

As this happens, the remaining Allies, as well as Chibitalia and HRE, watch with bated breathes as the young Asian slowly gets near the older nation.

China watch as his little brother walk slowly towards them, noticing him eyeing his companions with wariness before looking back at him when he confirmed that they're not going to bring harm. To him or to China, the latter doesn't know. His eyes never left the young raven's form. And when Japan was in arms reached, the child suddenly tripped on his own foot and China, being the protective older brother he is, automatically leaned closer and catches his baby brother before he hits the ground, releasing his breathe that he didn't even know he was holding.

Now in his older brother's embrace, Japan wiggled a bit before looking up at the familiar face he was thinking earlier as his hands gripped the older Asian's uniform.

It really was his brother.

And with that thought. Young Japan smiled at China. " _Gege.._ *" He called out.

China released a shaky breathe when he saw Japan smiled at him. More tears coming out of his eyes when he heard his little brother called out to him. And with another shaky breathe, he pulled his baby brother closer and hugged him while muttering. " _Kiku..My little Kiku...*_ "

Japan hugged his dear brother back, snuggling closer at his warmth. "Gege.." He murmured. He was feeling even more sleepy and his brother's warmth is making him melt. "Gege.. I'm sleepy." He said, yawning cutely.

China pulled back a little and smiled softly down at his little brother. "You can sleep if you want, Kiku.. Gege will be here to keep you safe." He said softly.

Japan gave him a fond look, that made China's heart skip a beat, before snuggling closer to him, falling asleep.

The older nation hold his little brother closer, nuzzling his raven hair with a soft relief smile.

And the others didn't have the heart to interfere them. Neither did the other children. They silently watch the two brothers' reunion with a smile.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

..あなたは誰ですか？(Japanese; Anatahadaredesu ka?) Who are you? / Who are you guys?

HRE; Short for "Holy roman empire". Because it's too long o/

私の名前は日本です. (Japanese; Watashinonamaeha Nihondesu.) My name is Japan.

Giappone (Italian; ) Japan.

Китай! (Russian; Kitay!) China!

日本... (Chinese; Rìběn...) Japan.

Gege.. (Chinese; 哥哥) Older brother...

Kiku..My little Kiku...; I got it from another story actually, I hope Author-san doesn't mind o u o;  
:: Go and Read: The Power of Being Cute by "NekoKiku of Love" :D (Though it isn't complete...)

* * *

If I got something wrong, feel free to give review!

* * *

Thank you **OniHika68** for your review!

Nice story! I don't see alot of stories that turn the Axis in chibis, Hopefully there will be some scenes that focus on Japan, As he is my favorite character, there is not enough stories of him as a chibi, I love that you added that Italy shows affection towards Japan since Japan is always written that he doesn't like hugs or touch, And China being jealous was just gold! Looking forward for the next chapters! But you do know that Doitsu and Nihon is japanese for Germany and Japan right? Germania is Germany and Giappone is Japan in Italian, and Iggy is short for Igirisu in Japanese (Igirisu means United Kingdom in japanese btw) You can make America call England Artie since it's short for England's human name Arthur, Sorry for rambling it's just this is one of my pet peeves, Don't let me stop you from writing how you want each other to call each other! Over all (Like I said) Nice story and can't wait for other chapters!

 _And you're right! There would be scenes that will be focus on Japan! Including this chapter :D And yeah.. I've also tried to look for more chibi axis or chibi japan fanfics but I only found few and most of are not finished or haven't been updated for years Q A Q..._

 _Italy is just so cute and really affectionate towards those who are close and dear to him so I thought why not?~ O w O Even Japan can be so cute.. He just doesn't know he shows it.. Hehe. And well all know, China loves his little brother dearly and I can actually imagine China being jealous whenever he heard news about Japan and his companions.. With them being close and all._

 _Yeah!~ I know but it's just that it confused me a little whenever I switched languages to languages o n o; And with the anime in my mind.. All I hear is Italy calling Germany "Doitsu" and Japan "Nihon". I also love the way America called England "Iggy" than Igirisu or England; Where he will then retort with the "Don't call me that" or something like that xD._

 _Making America call him "Artie" isn't a bad idea.. Actually I already have that in mind for future chapters in this story :D_

 _And no worries! Your review is actually good and will take your opinions and suggestions! I did in here with Italy o u o. All in all, thank you for reading and supporting my story!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia for the belong to Hidekaz Himaruya.

Warning: OOc characters(I think...)

Author's note: Due to being busy and having no time at all, it took a long time for me to get here again. So forgive me if I made you guys wait... The time of my schedule have changed and made it even more hard for me to get some free time to do the stories. I actually plan on making a new chapter for this story so here you go!

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"Have you called the others?" England asked, keeping watch on the other two chibi axis.

France nodded, not looking away from his phone. "Oui. I was able to contact both Prussia and Romano. Spain will probably go too."

England sighed. "Right."

Russia turned towards them. "We sure got into some interesting situation, da." He said with a smile.

Canada, who is sitting beside the Russian, hummed in agreement. "...It doesn't help that it looked like China isn't going to let go of his little brother anytime soon.."

At this, the others looked at the mentioned Asian.

China can sense their gaze but ignored them in favor of running his hand on his brother's smooth hair, smiling when the boy murmured something in his sleep.

It was France turned to sigh. "It would seem so." He blinked before turning to the others. "By the way, where's Amerique?"

Canada sweat drop. "He's still sulking in his room."

England shook his head. "I'm not going to blame him, it was on accident."

"Really? I could have sword you were scolding him for what happened earlier." Russia stated with a creepy smile.

An eyebrow twitched. "I was too surprised too, okay?!"

Canada smiled a little. "We all are."

England calmed himself down before turning to France. "When will the others arrive?" He asked.

"Oh," France looked at his watch. "In about half an hour, Angleterre."

"Alright." England began walking. "While we wait, why don't we fix some food for the children? I bet they're hungry."

At this, everyone, including China, either flinched or jumped in alarm.

"U-uh!" France started, quickly walking near the Britain. "Why don't I do it instead?"

England raised his eyebrows, looking at him suspiciously. "And why is that?"

"Aren't you going to be busy on looking for a solution, England?" Canada asked quickly.

Britain looked at the Canadian in surprise. "Oh, right! I almost forgot!"

Russia begun smiling once more, though you can see his lips twitch every second. "Da! Just leave the cooking to France and Canada, England? We wouldn't want to exhaust yourself too much."

England hummed before nodding. "Alright then." He looked at France and Canada. "I'll leave it to you then."

France saluted playfully. "No problem, mon capitaine."

England snorted while Canada laughed.

Russia and China meanwhile let out a soft sigh.

 _They were safe._

"No worries here, da." Russia stated. "China and I will look after the children." He continued, looking at the other chibis who are watching the television with curious eyes.

* * *

 **To be continued...**

* * *

I'm sorry if it's short... I'll make it up to you on the next chapter.

This is just to show that I still have plans on continuing the story.

Next chapter! Prussia, Romano and Spain arrives to find out that their friends and brothers have turned into kids!


End file.
